1. The Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to devices and methods for mixing, storing and dispensing two-part dental compositions.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many chemical formulations are packaged in two initially separate parts, often known as A and B components. Separate storage of the A and B components is often necessary where the composition resulting from mixing is unstable over time. For example, a self-etching dental primer composition may be provided in two initially separate parts to prevent the acid component from slowly destabilizing the polymerizable resin component by hydrolyzing off the functional group(s) to which the backbone of the resin is chemically bonded. Although such destabilization may not occur immediately upon mixing, with many such compositions, it is often recommended that the composition be used up or discarded within a certain time period (e.g., 30, 60, or 90 days) after initial mixing.
Because such compositions are unstable once mixed, it is important to ensure that the two parts remain separated prior to mixing, so as to prevent premature mixing and destabilization. In addition, it is awkward and time consuming for the practitioner to have to measure each component from a larger container, and then mix them together prior to introducing the mixed composition into a storage and/or dispensing device. In light of the above, it would be an advantage to provide a syringe-in-syringe all in one mixing and dispensing system for use with a two-part composition that would provide a practitioner with pre-measured amounts of each component ready for mixing, and that would provide the user with an all in one device that could easily be activated to effect mixing, while also being used to store and later dispense the composition. It would be a further advantage if the all-in-one mixing and dispensing device reduced the possibility of premature mixing of the components, while also being inexpensive and easy to mass manufacture so as to be disposable after a single use.